1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of forming a thin-film transistor (TFT) structure, which can improve light-emitting efficiency, using laser crystallization.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The present disclosure relates to a method of crystallizing amorphous silicon, and a thin-film transistor (TFT) structure manufactured using the method. In a conventional method of crystallizing an amorphous silicon layer into a polysilicon layer, an amorphous silicon layer is formed on a substrate having a buffer layer and then crystallized using excimer laser annealing (ELA) or sequential lateral solidification (SLS), thereby forming a polysilicon layer that functions as a channel region for electrons.
ELA is a method generally used to form polycrystalline silicon. In ELA, an excimer laser beam is instantaneously irradiated for several nanoseconds to melt and recrystallize an amorphous silicon layer without damaging the substrate. Polysilicon is formed at a low temperature that does not melt a glass substrate. In SLS, a silicon surface is completely melted by a laser beam irradiated through spaces between a patterned mask, and then the laser beam is moved to obtain grains extended in the movement direction of the laser beam.